


Darker Dreams

by HissHex



Series: JonPeter Week [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon romantices the ocean like a man that has only seen it from a beach, M/M, Nightmares, Peter fears the ocean like a man that has been on ships that have capsized, The inherent danger and romance of the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 2 of JonPeter Week - Open Ocean/ Personal Space/ Nightmare/ DreamOne man’s dream is another man’s nightmare.Jon and Peter dream of each other while Peter is away at sea.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonPeter Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: JonPeter Week 2021





	Darker Dreams

Jon woke slowly, cold fingers trailing up his back as he smushed his face into the even colder chest he was laying on. An eternally cheerful voice hummed above his head.

"Morning Jon"

Jon grumbled into his partner's chest, happy to go back to sleep and unwilling to let his partner up until a freezing cold hand pressed against his side. Yelping, Jon shot up, slapping at Peter's stomach in annoyance. The man in question laughed as he rose from the bed. 

"I did you the honor of staying until you woke up. You know I have to go."

Jon watched as Peter dressed and checked his bag, already drifting off back to sleep. This was the first time Peter would be returning to the Tundra since they had gotten together and Jon had made his thoughts on that  _ very _ clear a few days prior.

  
  


_ "I could come with you?" _

_ "Elias will kill me" _

_ "Who cares what he thinks?" _

_ "I wasn't aware you wanted to be a widower quite so soon" _

_ "Don't even joke about that, I've watched too many of those fishing ship documentar-" _

_ "The Tundra is not a fishing ship!" _

_ "That is not the point and you know it. Ignoring Elias, why can't I come with you?" _

_ "It's too dangerous, the ocean isn't a safe place to be, not to mention-" _

_ "So it is like the fishing ship documentaries!" _

Peter had cut that conversation short by kissing his irritating Archivist as the smaller man laughed at Peter's outrage. 

  
  


Water crashed against the side of the ship, sea spray drenching his button-up as he stood on the deck of a ship he had only ever heard about in statements and from the Captain himself. Jon traced his fingers along the metal of the railings. It was silent on board the ship, no footsteps or muttering, the door didn't even squeak as he stepped inside. Empty rooms with no signs of life. It was peaceful, open and quiet, a drastic holiday from the cramped chaos of the Institute and its Archives. He walked from room to room, almost missing the door, open just a crack. Light poured out as Jon approached, the solid metal door swinging open. 

A familiar head of white hair hung over a desk, the sound of a pen scratching in a journal that Jon had seen Peter write in on occasion. He walked up and loosely wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek. 

  
  


Water crashed against the side of the ship, the sky dark and the sea spray dripping down his coat. He stumbled as the ship rocked, dragging himself towards the bow of the ship. He saw the slight silhouette of his partner holding on desperately to the railing as the waves crashed over him. Peter's pace was barely faster than a crawl, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move any faster. Peter's voice was stolen from him by the wind as he yelled, watching Jon's grip slip. Peter lurched forward, his fingertips brushing Jon's wrist before the other man vanished from sight, consumed by the waves of the open ocean. 

  
  


Peter woke with a start, biting into his sleeve to muffle his yell. Eyes wide as he looked around his cabin. 

Jon woke with a smile, turning his face into the pillow that still smelled of Peter. 


End file.
